


Once More

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Cuddling, Fluff, Grumpy Dad, It Was Cute Until it Got Sad, M/M, Mention of Umbara, Sunshine Dad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Waxer and Boil spend a night together. Boil has some reservations about Waxer's upcoming mission.





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request on Tumblr.

“I’ve said it once, I’ll say it again: I don’t like it when we’re apart.” 

“Well look at you,” Waxer teased, grinning over his shoulder at Boil. “I thought I was supposed to be the one to get attached to things.” 

Boil scowled. “You’re different. It’s not like I’m trying to smuggle you away in my backpack like some orphaned child.” 

“I’ve never done that!” Waxer protested. 

“You would, if you could.” Boil replied. Waxer turned, a joke ready on his lips, when he noticed the odd look on Boil’s face. Waxer frowned, stepped towards him, pressed his palm gently against the side of his face. 

“Hey,” he murmured, running his thumb along Boil’s face. “Hey, you okay?” 

“M’fine.” Boil mumbled, shifting away from Waxer to strip himself out of the rest of his armor. Waxer frowned, watched Boil methodically remove his armor plates piece by piece and stack them on the floor next to his bunk. Waxer followed suit, pausing to study his helmet, index finger running over the little painting of Numa on the side of his helmet. 

“You really should talk to Cody about ARC Sponsorship.” Boil called from the bed. “You’d be good at that.” 

“I wouldn’t get to be with you anymore.” Waxer pointed out, rolling the helmet around in his hands. 

“Yeah, but you’d get to go on more special OPs, big boy stuff.” He chuckled to himself. “Besides, rumor has it ARC troopers are a dynamite lay.” He grinned lewdly at Waxer. 

“Oh yeah?” Waxer smirked at him over his shoulder. “Where’d you hear that bit of osik?” 

“79s.” Boil answered casually. “Course, I’ve never tested this theory myself, been waiting for a certain somebody to get a move on and ask the Commander for sponsorship.” 

Waxer shifted where he stood, running his thumb over the painting again. 

“At the very least,” Boil continued. “You should look into CO positions, you’d be good there too. Guy like you in charge of a battalion of young idiots? You’d be unstoppable.” 

Waxer set the helmet down, went back to removing his armor and stacking the plates at the foot of the bed. “I’m happy here.” He murmured. 

“Hey,” Boil sat up, pulled his knees up. “I’m not trying to chase you away, Waxer.” He glanced down at the helmet, at the painting of Numa. “I just… You’ve got too big a heart, Waxer. You’d be a kriffin’ miracle to a bunch of scared shinies.” He sat up straighter, making grabby-hands at Waxer. “Now shut up and come cuddle.”

Waxer chuckled, finished stripping himself of his armor and clamored on top of Boil, gently kissing the other man. “You’re going soft, Boil.” 

“Never.” Boil swore, though he was smiling softly up at Waxer. He trailed his hands lower, settled them on Waxer’s hips. “Alright, so maybe my heart’s getting a bit soft, but you know what definitely _isn’t_ soft?” 

Waxer rolled his eyes, groaning in exasperation. “Little gods, that’s terrible.” 

Boil grinned cheekily up at him. “It works, though.” 

Waxer shook his head, opting to roll off Boil and instead curl up against his chest. “Not tonight. I leave for Umbara early tomorrow morning.” 

“Alright, alright.” Boil relented, wrapping his arms around Waxer’s midsection. “Don’t go picking up any strange kids and bringing them home with you.” 

Waxer chuckled, kissing Boil once more before closing his eyes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come check me out!


End file.
